A Fine Day
by BLeigh93
Summary: "Don't call me Gray-sama. Don't talk about loving me. Don't talk about kissing in the rain. Don't talk about me taking away your rain. In fact, I think it would be best if you left." When Gray lashes out at Juvia one rainy day, she ends up drowning her sorrows...almost in more ways than one. JuviaxGray


**Just another GrUvia one-shot, something that came to me while I was reading and decided had to be written immediately.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster sat by a window inside the Fairy Tail guildhall, watching as dark, ominous clouds rolled in and the first heavy drops of rain began to splatter against the glass. He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee as a peal of thunder rang out, followed closely by a flash of lightning in the distance. He had originally planned on leaving for a job that day, but now looking at the oncoming storm, staying in was a better idea. Fixing Heliconia's ice shortage would have to wait until the next day.

Outside people rushed here and there, umbrellas clutched tightly in hand, trying in vain to ward off the downpour. Gray had used to like the rain; he didn't like it anymore. It had rained for a week after Ur had gone away. Now whenever a storm came along, he couldn't help but feel guilty about Ur's death. Today it was even worse; the rain fell too hard, the thunder was ear shattering loud, and the lightning was out for vengeance. Needless to say, he was not in the best of moods.

The rainstorm wasn't stopping one girl from sitting on the edge of the canal, however, swinging her legs and throwing her head back to let the dense water droplets roll down her cheeks. Gray's eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched the girl stand up and proceed to dance around, throwing her arms in the air. She twirled, and twirled, jumping into a puddle and letting the water splash up around her feet. Her short choppy hair was plastered to her face, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. Gray let a small smile grace his lips as the girl jumped from puddle to puddle, clearly not having a care in the world. His heart picked up speed as he wondered who this foolish, carefree girl could be.

Then her figure started to move towards to the guildhall, pulled the front doors open, and in walked Juvia. With a flick of her wrist the water vanished from her blue and white dress, leaving it as pristine as if it had just been bought from the shop. She removed her hat, running her small, delicate hands through her blue locks, her once damp hair drying off immediately, then placed the hat back on. It slipped down on one side, leaving it skewed. She wrinkled her nose, reaching up and righting it, before smiling once more and moving further in to the hall.

Gray had finally come around to Juvia being part of the guild. When she had first approached him with the idea, right before the whole Tower of Heaven ordeal, he hadn't been so sure. But then she had shown just how selfless she was when she stayed to help save Erza. That was when he knew. Nevertheless, some of the other members were still a bit wary of the former Phantom mage. The hall went quiet as she walked down the aisle to the bar and struck up a conversation with Mira. Mira smiled happily at her while she cleaned glasses. Gray rolled his eyes; leave it to Mira to already trust her. He looked down into his mug, wondering, but deep down knowing, why he couldn't trust that easily.

When he looked up, Juvia was headed his way and Mira was giggling and waving at him. He cursed silently.

"Hello! How is Gray-sama this fine day?" she asked, sliding onto the bench opposite his, and sending him her signature head-tilted smile.

Gray grunted, scowling and taking another sip of coffee. "I don't know if I would call this storm a fine day."

Juvia sighed, her elbows propped on the table, holding her chin up. Her expression hardened, and she seemed to be lost in thought. Gray was about to wave a hand in front of her to get her attention when she suddenly spoke. "Juvia used to love the rain, when she was little…that is until she realized she was the cause of it. It followed her, she could not get rid of it, and it made her sad, because no one wanted to be around her. No one wanted to be around gloomy Juvia, the rain woman."

Gray didn't know why she was telling him this, but he listened anyway. "Juvia wandered for a long time, hoping someone could stand her rain. But everywhere she went it was the same story. Juvia brought floods. Juvia ruined picnics, and days at the park. She even rained out a beach wedding once. Juvia was wanted nowhere.

"Then Jose found Juvia. Phantom Lord welcomed Juvia and her constant rain, though she knew they didn't like it. They only wanted Juvia's magic. Juvia herself was still wanted nowhere."

"Look, Juvia, I'm really sorry about what happened in your past, but it's over now, so there's no use wallowing. Fairy Tail isn't like Phantom," Gray cut her off.

Juvia smiled at him. "Juvia knows that, and that is why Juvia is now happy. That is why Juvia thinks it is a fine day. Because Gray-sama took her rain away, and today she can enjoy the rain she once loved because she is no longer the cause of it. Today it is Mother Nature's turn to be the Ame-onna."

Gray froze, his mug stopped halfway to his mouth. He hadn't ever thought _he_ was the one who had stopped her rain. His heart began to race again. "What do you mean _I _took away your rain?"

Juvia's big blue eyes met his. "Gray-sama saved Juvia from falling. Someone wanted Juvia alive. Gray-sama showed Juvia love."

Gray's heart was beating so fast by that point he was surprised no one could hear it. He didn't know how to react to what she was saying, so he just stayed silent and let her continue. Her face took on a dreamlike state as she looked out the window. "Juvia does not remember much of her mother, but she does remember her mother saying she loved kisses in the rain. And Juvia always saw happy couples kissing in the rain. Juvia wonders if maybe one day someone would kiss her in the rain like that." Her gaze turned back to Gray. "Maybe Gray-sama wo…"

Gray stood up abruptly, shaking the table and knocking his mug over. The now cold contents spilled across the wood as he clenched his fists. Juvia looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of concern. "Is Gray-sama alright?"

"Don't."

Juvia's face turned from concern to confusion. "Don't what?"

"Don't call me Gray-sama. Don't talk about loving me. Don't talk about kissing in the rain. Don't talk about me taking away your rain. In fact, I think it would be best if you left." By that point, the entire guild was watching the pair's scene.

"Gray-sa…Juvia does not understand. Did Juvia do something wrong?"

Gray's heart was pounding in his chest. The sting of Ur's death, the guilt he had felt for causing her death, had begun to recede recently. Saving someone else's life had helped numb the pain of losing Ur, and it had also brought someone new into his life. Juvia had latched onto his heart the moment she had said the blue sky was beautiful.

And that could not happen. Every thud of his heart sounded like "Ur" in his ears, and how he had loved her and lost her. Everyone he had ever loved had died. Ur…his mother…his father…he couldn't let that happen to someone else. He saw himself slowly falling for Juvia, and he needed to put an end to it, now.

"Please, Juvia. I don't love you. I've only known you for a few weeks. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I saved your life, I'm glad I could help with the rain, but I don't love you. You don't love me either. You're just momentarily infatuated. Get over it." Juvia's eyes were brimming with tears. "Go find someone who really cares."

Juvia nodded, a tear escaping the corner of her eye and rolling down her pale cheek. "Juvia understands. Juvia is sorry she ever bothered you, Gray-san. She won't ever bother you again." She stood up and fled the guildhall.

Mira walked over, a rag in her hand, and began to clean the spilled coffee. "That wasn't very kind of you Gray. She really likes you. And I think you were beginning to like her too."

Gray sat back down, running a hand furiously through his spiky black hair. "It's better this way, now I can't hurt her." Outside, the rain began to pour even harder.

* * *

Juvia ran. She didn't care which way she was going; she just knew she needed to get as far away from the guildhall as fast as she could. As she ran, she wondered to herself how her perfect day had turned so sour. She had been so ecstatic when she had seen clouds that weren't _her _clouds. She had eaten a hurried breakfast and gotten ready as fast as humanly possible so she could spend her day outside. People had given her weird stares, but she hadn't cared as she skipped through the streets, her umbrella missing for once. Then she had seen Gray at the guild, and her day had gotten even better. _Today is the day, _she had thought to herself, _I'm going to tell Gray-sama how I feel._ But then Gray yelled at her and…well look where she was.

Eventually her lungs caught up to her and she had to slow her pace. Her tears continued to fall though as her feet stopped. She looked around, realizing she had run a decent ways down the canal. She thought about going back to Fairy Hills, but she couldn't actually remember her way since she had only been living there for a few days. She looked around, seeing if there was a sign that could tell her where exactly she was. She didn't see any signs, but she did see a bar, and so she decided to go in and ask for directions.

Juvia pushed the heavy doors open and walked in, shivering as a blast of cold air hit her wet skin. She wasn't going to bother using any energy to dry herself off; the frigidity of air meeting her damp clothes matched her cold mood anyways.

She edged towards the bar, where an older man was finishing filling a drink for someone. As she approached him, the man looked up and gave her a friendly smile. "What can I do for you young lady?" he asked.

Juvia sighed. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Fairy Hills apartments from here would you?"

He chuckled. "A lost fairy, are ye? New to town?" Juvia nodded solemnly, and he chuckled once more. "I do so happen to know how to get there, but might I say you look a little down. Mind if I ask what's wrong?"

Juvia sat down on one of the bar stools and hung her head. "Juvia has had her heart broken." She looked up at the bartender with her big, sad eyes. "Do you have something that could help Juvia's heart hurt less?"

The bartender smiled gently at her before replying. "Dear, you're in a bar. This is the best place to cure a broken heart." He reached for an empty glass, filled it with a strong cider, and slid it in front of her. Juvia looked at it, then reached for it cautiously.

"Juvia doesn't usually drink but…" she took a long swig of it, choking as the alcohol reached her throat. She spluttered a few times, coughing as the bartender laughed.

"Why don't you take it a little slower. Now, tell me what happened."

* * *

Gray looked into his almost empty cup of coffee. He had already managed to throw back three more cups since Juvia has run out, and he was beginning to get anxious and antsy. He hadn't meant to make Juvia that upset, and now he was worried about her. He could see Mira eyeing him from a few tables away as she talked to Bisca and Alzack who where, as usual, acting shy around each other. Mira was quite obviously trying to play matchmaker again. He sighed, thinking about what Mira had said earlier, about how he was beginning to like Juvia.

Suddenly he knew he had to go find her. He threw back the rest of the contents of his mug, setting it down forcefully as he pushed away from the table. Mira came over to pick up the used mug, looking him over curiously. "Is everything alright Gray?"

"I'm gonna go find her. I've got to go find Juvia."

As Gray dashed out the doors, Mira smiled.

* * *

If Juvia hadn't known where she was before, she really didn't know anymore. She remembered a very friendly man at the bar giving her a drink or two…or was it four? It could have been five… she giggled and hiccupped, swaying as she walked back along the canal. She looked at the napkin in her hands which had the directions back to her apartment written on it. It looked like squiggles, but she hadn't had the heart to tell the bartender she couldn't read it so she had thanked him (profusely) then left, leaving the bartender thinking she was a lot less drunk than she actually was. She giggled again, thinking how she could possibly become an actress if the whole Fairy Tail mage thing didn't work out.

The rain continued to fall around her and she wondered what time it was. Not that she really cared what time it was. She had not a care in the world at the moment. She squinted at the ground, trying to remember something she felt was important, though. She thought she was supposed to be upset about something…but oh well, if she couldn't remember what she was supposed to be upset about then there was no reason to be upset, right!

Suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet her, and she hit the ground hard. To her left, someone scoffed at her, muttering something about drunkards. She wanted to yell out to them that she wasn't drunk, but then she remembered she was in fact drunk and just started to laugh uncontrollably. After a few moments of good laughter she pushed herself up off the cold wet stones and continued her walk.

"Have you seen someone, a girl, wearing a blue and white dress, blue hair…oh and some sort of weird hat on her head? I was told she ran this way earlier…you haven't? Alright well thank you for your time."

Someone was looking for someone else, it sounded like to Juvia. She looked down…blue and white dress…something fell on the ground by her feet…a hat. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling some in front of her face to see that it was blue. Funny, she didn't remember her hair being blue…wait, did that mean that person was looking for her?

"Juvia!" She looked up to see a man with black hair calling at her from inside a shop. _He's cute,_ she thought as he tried to wave her over. She wobbled again, but for some reason felt compelled to go with him so she started to walk across the street. Before she could get very far though, a man toting a cart dashed in front of her, knocking her backwards. Already slightly off balance in her intoxicated state, she fell completely over. However, her back never met the ground; instead she heard a splash and she was suddenly underwater.

She knew she could become one with the water, and in a situation as such it would be the best course of action, but she could not remember how to activate her water body. Nor could she remember how to move her arms to swim back to the surface. And the water was very soothing…so she let herself sink further into the depths of the canal, the blackness at the edge of her vision taking over. She took a deep breath, and the water entered her lungs.

* * *

"Have you seen someone, a girl, wearing a blue and white dress, blue hair…oh and some sort of weird hat on her head? I was told she ran this way earlier," Gray asked yet another shopkeeper. The woman shook her head and politely said sorry, before turning back to her cake decorating.

"Alright well thank you for your time." Gray walked out of the shop, hanging his head. He had been searching for Juvia for a while now, and was still no closer to finding her. He had first checked Fairy Hills, but Levy was the only one there at the time, and she said she hadn't seen Juvia since that morning.

As he was about to give up, realizing that finding Juvia didn't guarantee she would even speak to him, he noticed a lone figure in blue and white, checking her own hair out rather strangely. It was Juvia.

"Juvia!" he called out to her. He watched as she looked up and met his gaze. He motioned for her to come over to him. She looked confused, as if she didn't recognize him, but started wobbling towards him anyway. Gray furrowed his brows. _Is Juvia drunk?_

Unfortunately she didn't get anywhere before a man bumped into her with his cart. Gray watched in horror as Juvia's unstable legs gave out and she plummeted backwards into the waters of the canal. Before he knew what he was doing, his rain-soaked shirt was off and he was diving into after her. He propelled himself through the water after her sinking form, pushing forwards in a panic as he saw her release a breath.

One arm snaked around her waist, tugging her limp body to his chest, as the other arm clawed through the water in an attempt to bring them to the surface as fast as possible. It seemed like an eternity had passed before they broke the surface, Gray panting heavily as he struggled to push Juvia back up onto the street. With the help of some passerby's who had seen what had happened, Gray along with Juvia's unconscious body were hauled back up onto solid ground.

Once stable, Gray leaned his ear close to Juvia's mouth, recoiling when he did not hear or feel any breathing. He began CPR right away, thanking God Makarov had convinced all the mages to learn it as a precaution. He completed the chest compressions before lifting Juvia's chin, pinching her nose, and giving her two breaths. He repeated the process, his heart racing as time passed and Juvia still did not respond.

He finished another set of chest compressions, another two breaths, and was about to begin the routine once more when Juvia started spluttering and coughing up water from her lungs. Gray rolled her onto her side, patting her back as she coughed everything up. Eventually her breathing slowed and she rolled onto her back once more.

Gray leaned over her, trying to make eye contact with her, but her eyes were darting everywhere, completely unfocused. He pushed some hair out of her face, running his hand through her hair in what he hoped was a soothing fashion. Finally, her eyes landed on his and she gave him a weak smile.

"Gray-sama?" That was a good sign. He smiled back,

"I'm right here Juvia. How're you feeling?"

"I…" she rolled over and vomited once more. Gray just sat and patted her back. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"You should be, don't scare me like that again."

"I…I'm sorry." With that, she fell unconscious once more. Fortunately this time it was only due to exhaustion and she was breathing. He scooped her up into his arms and began the walk back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Juvia's head and chest hurt as she woke up. She tried to sit up, but immediately fell back onto the bed as a wave of nausea hit her. Her head still throbbing, she finally forced her eyes open and saw light filtering in through the window. It wasn't the window of her room however; she was in the medical bay at the guildhall. Suddenly an onslaught of memories hit her. They were mostly flashes, but from them she could remember Gray yelling at her, her running out and getting lost, getting drunk at a bar and…that's where it went blank. She groaned, solemnly swearing to never drink again.

Beside her she heard a grunt, and she looked over to see Gray waking up from his position in a chair by her bed. He ran a sleepy hand through his messy locks and yawned before he looked over and saw Juvia was awake. He smiled sleepily. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Gray-sam…Gray-san."

Gray's smile fell. "Look, Juvia I'm sorry about…" but she cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Juvia said she understands. She will try not to be such a nuisance to Gray-san."

"No, I was wrong. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was angry and I took it out on you. I don't want you to stop talking to me, and…you can still call me Gray-sama if you want to." He didn't mention he said this last part because he actually thought it was pretty cute when she did.

Juvia was quiet. Eventually she said quietly, "could Gray-sama tell Juvia exactly what happened…she can't really remember."

Gray quickly recounted what happened after she had run out. Juvia hung her head in shame as he continued to the part where she was drunk and fell into the canal. "I had to perform CPR to get your damn heart working again."

The room fell silent. Then Juvia smiled softly and let out a small laugh. "Gray-sama, when Juvia said she wanted to be kissed in the rain, she didn't mean like that."

Gray joined in her laughing. Juvia closed her eyes, falling tiredly back against her pillow once more. Her eyes flew open though when she felt Gray take her hands in his. Blushing, she looked back at him. "Can we start over?" he asked, "This wasn't exactly how I had hoped to welcome you to the guild." Juvia nodded, looking from their clasped hands to the sun outside the window. Gray followed her gaze. "I know you said you liked the rain, but this…this is what I would call a fine day."

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too boring. Please review and let me know what you thought of it! **


End file.
